Our Little Miracle
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Logan was happy with his girlfriend Jaylin, who was also his best friend. He had his life planned out with her until one night everything had changed. Now follow Logan as he deals with the aftermath and see what the future holds for him. Bad at summaries, better than the summary describes. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers. :) I am back with a new story. :) I am still working on Suddenly Everything Has Changed and I am also working on another new story called Give Your Heart A Break, so keep looking for an update and the new story. Both coming your way soon. :D **

**This story is rated M for reasons. I'm not a doctor, so everything medical you read is from google. :) The first few chapters will have several flashbacks, they will explain more about the things that happened. **

**I do not own anything besides some of the characters and the story. :) **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Logan turns around in bed and stretches out his arm, trying to hold on to the person that is usually asleep next to him, just as the alarm clock starts ringing. Logan wakes up and notices the bed is empty. He groans as he turns around and turns off the alarm clock as he looks at the picture next to it. He falls down on his back with a sigh as he moves his hands through his hair, it was only a dream, just like every other night. He throws the blankets off of him and gets out of bed, before grabbing his clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he gets out he looks at himself in the mirror, only to be greeted by a sad looking reflection of himself. He lets his hands roam over his face, big bags are hanging under his eyes from the lack of sleep and he didn't care to shave, so he collected a good amount of scruff on his chin. With a groan he grabs his razor and starts shaving. He has to take care of himself at one point, today might be the day. After the shave, he quickly fixes his hair before he heads into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. He's not hungry, but he forces himself to at least eat something before everyone starts bothering him about it again. After he's done he places the empty bowl in the sink, before he grabs his car keys and jacket and heads out.

After a short drive he arrives at his destination where he quickly parks his car and heads inside. Several people greet him as he goes upstairs, but he hardly responds to them, he just wants to get to his destination. After arriving at the room, Logan opens the door and walks inside and hangs up his jacket before walking up to the bed.

"Good morning beautiful!" Logan whispers before leaning in and placing a kiss on Jaylin her cheek.

"Don't you think it's time to wake up today?" he adds as he nestles his nose against her cheek before inhaling her scent.

He misses her scent. She doesn't even smell the same anymore, instead she smells like hospitals always smells. But most of all he misses her, her smile, her laugh, her silly jokes, her arms around him, her lips on his, just all of her.

He grabs the chair next to the bed and sits down before he holds her hand and starts telling her about everything that has been going on in the world.

This has been the same routine every day for the past two weeks, waking up, taking a shower and get breakfast before heading out to the hospital to spend the day with his girlfriend Jaylin, and who has been in a coma for the past two weeks after being involved in a serious car accident, before heading back home, eat some dinner and go to bed and then do it all over the next day. Logan remembers it like it happened just yesterday.

_***Flashback 2 weeks ago***_

"Come on, baby. Stay in bed a little while longer." Logan whined as he grabbed Jaylin her hands and pulled her back into bed.

"You know I can't, baby. I gotta go to work. We can't all be as lucky as you and have two days off and enjoy a long weekend." Jaylin giggled.

"Then call in sick." Logan murmured against her skin as he placed soft kisses in her neck.

"Baby, I can't. I have an important presentation today. I need to take a shower and get ready." Jaylin groaned.

"Then I'll take a shower with you. That way we save water and we can have some fun at the same time." Logan growled seductively.

"No, I'll be late. I'm gonna take a quick shower and get ready by myself, with you around I'll never get ready, cause you won't give me the chance." Jaylin answered pushing Logan away.

"I would never do such a thing!" Logan answered as he holding a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt while batting his eyelashes.

"Right." Jaylin answered drawing out the word while giving him a questioning look.

"Okay, maybe I would. But I miss you!" Logan whined.

"I know, baby. I miss you too! I'm sorry I had to do so much preparation for the presentation for the past few days. We hardly had any time together. But, the presentation is today, so that means no more preparation..." Jaylin started.

"Which means fun time for Logan tonight!" Logan growled as he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over on her back.

Before she could even register what was going on, Logan had pinned her down to the bed, as he placed kisses from her ear down to her neck.

"L-Logan, s-stop." Jaylin moaned.

"I want you so bad!" Logan growled while grinding his hips to hers.

"Down boy!" Jaylin giggled.

Logan made the mistake of letting go of her hands to move his hands under her shirt and massage her breasts, leaving her the chance to flip Logan back over and straddling him.

"Spoilsport!" Logan whined.

"Right now I'm going to take a shower, alone, and when I get back from work tonight..." Jaylin answered as she trailed her finger over Logan's bare chest down to his boxers.

"We'll have some fun." she added as she traced the already forming small bulge inside, giving it a soft squeeze, making Logan buck his hips, before she climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You're such a tease!" Logan groaned, earning a giggle coming from the bathroom.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you tonight! You'll be in so much trouble, you wish you had called in sick!" Logan growled.

"Oh, now I'm scared!" Jaylin joked as she poked her head around the corner and throwing his own shirt she was wearing earlier towards him, before disappearing again.

Logan laughed as he got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Not long after Jaylin appeared in the kitchen all dressed.

"You look pretty." Logan smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Jaylin smiled as she took the cup and gave him a kiss.

They quickly had breakfast before Jaylin had to leave for work.

"I will see you tonight!" she smiled.

"You just wait for tonight!" Logan smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait!" Jaylin laughed before giving Logan a kiss.

"Good luck with the presentation! I love you!"

"Thank you! I love you too, baby!" Jaylin smiled.

After a few more kisses Jaylin left for work. Logan got a quick shower before he headed to get all the items he needed for that night.

...

Several hours had gone by and Logan was all ready. He texted Jaylin a few times, making sure she wouldn't be home too early. He went by everything again to make sure it was all perfect. Candles... check, rose petals... check, outfit... check, dinner... check, chocolate covered strawberries... check and the ring... check. Everything was perfect and all Logan could do was wait for his girlfriend to come home.

The time she normally would be home passed by, but still no Jaylin. Thirty minutes passed by and still nothing. Logan decided to call her and leave a message. When the phone goes straight to her voicemail Logan is not too worried, because he knows she never answers the phone when she is driving in her car.

Another hour and three more voicemail messages and three text messages later, and still no sign of Jaylin. Logan was starting to get more and more worried every minute. He picked up the phone and called her number again.

"Hey baby, it's me. I don't know if you heard my four other voicemails or read my texts, but normally you would have been home an hour a half ago. I'm really getting worried now! I don't like this at all! If you're out with some co-workers, that's fine, but please call me! Please call me as soon as you hear this message, okay? I love you, babe!" Logan answered after the beep before hanging up the phone.

Just as he went back to watch some more tv, his phone started ringing.

"Baby, is that you? I'm so glad you called! Where are you? Are you okay?" Logan asked right away as he picked up the phone as fast as lightening.

"Hello, is this Mr. Logan Mitchell speaking?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Logan Mitchell. Who is this?" Logan asked confused.

"My name is dr. Stevens from the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. You are related to miss Jaylin Brown? Your name was on her emergency contact information." the man asked.

"She is my girlfriend. What happened to her? Is she okay?" Logan asked as fear set in.

"I am sorry to inform you, but miss Brown has been involved in a serious car accident earlier tonight."

"What?! I-is s-she okay?" Logan stuttered with a lump in his throat.

"The paramedics brought her here not too long ago and we have been examining her. She is stable for now, but is it possible for you to come down to the hospital to sign some papers for her further examination and possible operation?" the doctor answered.

"Yes! I'm on my way!" Logan answered as he stood up and blew out some of the candles that were still burning.

"Okay, you can go to the emergency room and ask for me at the front desk, my name is dr. Stevens."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Logan answered and hung up the phone as he already headed out the door to his car.

The drive to the hospital was short. Logan quickly parked his car and headed inside and ran to the ER, and headed straight to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" a young nurse behind the desk asked.

"Hi, I got called by dr. Stevens about my girlfriend Jaylin Brown. She was in a car accident earlier tonight. I am supposed to meet dr. Stevens." Logan answered a bit nervous.

"Ah, we spoke earlier on the phone. I am dr. Stevens." a man answered coming up from behind out of a room holding some papers as he held out his hand.

"Logan Mitchell." Logan answered as he shook it.

"Where's Jaylin? How is she?" Logan asked worried.

"Please come with me." the doctor answered.

Logan nodded and followed him to an empty room. Once they arrived Logan sat down and dr. Stevens closed the door before he sat down next to Logan.

"I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. It took a while for the police to recover miss Brown her purse to show id and the person to contact in case of emergencies. I understood from the police that the accident happened about two hours ago. Now, from what I understood from the paramedics is that it took the fire department over an hour to get miss Brown out of the vehicle and then the paramedics needed some time to stabilize her before they were able to take her to the hospital. The driver from the other car didn't survive the accident." dr. Stevens explained.

"But how did it happen?" Logan asked surprised.

"I'm not sure. The police is probably still investigating everything and they will contact you either tonight or tomorrow." the doctor explained.

"Miss Brown sustained multiple injuries, she has a cut on her head that we need to stitch up and we made an MRI and it showed some swelling in the brain as well as some brain damage. We don't know what the consequences will be since she is in a coma right now. We hope she will wake up soon, but that is all up to her. The sooner she wakes up, the better. She is getting medication to help keep the swelling down." he adds.

"Luckily we didn't see any signs of a skull fracture or any damage on the spine in the neck or back. She did however break her right wrist, as well as her left ankle and on her left leg she has a cut that need stitches and her spleen is ruptured. We'll need to perform surgery on that right away to see how much damage there is and possibly remove the spleen as there can leak blood into her abdomen which can be fatal. And that is why we needed you to come down to sign these forms." the doctor answered handing the papers to Logan, who signed them right away.

"I do however have some other bad news to tell you. Shortly after miss Brown was brought in she started losing blood from in between her legs. We examined what caused it and I am sorry to have to tell you this, but unfortunately miss Brown suffered a miscarriage." the doctor added.

"W-what? T-that can't be! S-she was... W-we tried... I-It was... W-we couldn't..." Logan stuttered confused, not being able to form a whole sentence.

"I saw in the computer that miss Brown had been seeing dr. Baker last year for polycystic ovary syndrome."

"Y-yes, we uhm... we..." Logan answered just in complete shock.

"I read the file quickly. I know what had been going on. When she was brought in we did an ultrasound to see if there was any internal damage and noticed there was a fetus, but it wasn't showing any activity. With the blood loss that started, there was no denying in the fact that she was suffering a miscarriage. The steering wheel must have delivered a hard blow to her stomach with the crash which probably caused the trauma and started the miscarriage. I'd say she was about 7 weeks pregnant. I'm really sorry for your loss!" the doctor answered.

"The chance for her to get pregnant in a natural way was highly unlikely. But we're still young, so we tried for a year with medication that she got and see if it would help. If not there would be other options. We hadn't talked about our other options yet... I can't believe it!" Logan answered while running his hands through his hair.

The sound of a beeper going off filled the room.

"An OR just became available. Again, I'm really sorry for your loss. But I'd better get back and get miss Brown up to the OR. The surgery will take about 2 hours. If you make sure to stay around in the waiting area, I will inform you as soon as we're done." the doctor answered as he got up and left the room with Logan right behind him. As they arrived at the ER room, where Jaylin was lying in, nurses were just rolling the stretcher and some machines, that she was hooked onto, out of the room.

"Can I see her?" Logan asked quickly.

"We should be getting up to the OR." the doctor answered as he turned around.

"Please?" Logan pleaded, his voice breaking.

"Only for a minute." The doctor answered as he stepped aside.

Logan walked up to the left side of the stretcher and was shocked by what he saw, his girlfriend covered in scrapes and bruises, a bandage on her forehead, a splint on her right arm, clothes covered in blood, it was a sight he hoped never to see.

"Hey baby. You're gonna be okay! Everything is gonna be okay! I just need you to come back to me!" Logan softly spoke into Jaylin her ear, while trying not to break down as he held her hand and softly squeezed it and used his other hand to stroke her cheek.

"We really need to get to the OR, Mr. Mitchell." the doctor interrupted Logan.

"I love you! So much! Just please come back!" Logan pleaded as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

The nurses rolled the stretcher away, causing Logan's and Jaylin her hand to drift apart. Logan could only stand there and watch as the woman he loved was being taken into surgery.

Once the doors closed he headed into the bathroom. His hands gripped the sink, anger and sadness were building up inside of him and as he looked in the mirror the anger took over. He tried to yank the sink off the wall, but as Logan noticed it wouldn't come off the sadness took over. He took a few steps back until his back hit the wall, where he slid down against it and pulled his knees up to his chest, as his elbows leaned on his knees, his hands were pulling his hair as tears started to make their way down his cheeks as he just broke down completely. Not only was his girlfriend involved in a serious car accident and was currently in a coma, but they lost their baby too. A baby they didn't even know about, that wasn't expected but more than welcome, and that all changed in an instant. He didn't even know how to tell Jaylin the news, he knew it would break her heart, she had been wanting kids, and the news of her possibly not being able to have kids of her own, broke her once already. How was Logan supposed to tell her that she lost the baby that she had been wanting so much?

...

After a while of crying, Logan calmed down a bit. He got up, splashed some water on his face and headed to the waiting area where he started the painful task of calling Jaylin her parents, his parents and a few friends and tell them the horrible news. Soon after Logan wasn't in the waiting area alone anymore as Jaylin her parents, his parents and two of their closest friends joined him.

Two and a half hours later doctor Stevens came into the waiting area, making everyone jump up.

"How is she doing? Is she okay?" Logan asked worried.

"We were performing laparoscopic surgery to examine the damage on the spleen, but it was too severely damaged, so we had to do a laparoscopic splenectomy. She won't have any problems without a spleen, although the yearly flu shot is recommended and she needs to be careful with traveling to other countries. We made 3 tiny incisions on her left side and 1 slightly bigger incision near her pelvis where we took out the spleen. The surgery was a success. We stitched up the cut on her head and the one on her left leg and put her right wrist and left ankle in a cast. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up." the doctor answered.

"When will that be?" Jaylin her mom asked worried.

"We don't know. It can be a few days or it can be a few weeks or even longer. It's up to her at this point."

"Can we see her?" Logan asked.

"Are you all family of her?" the doctor asked.

"We're her parents." Jaylin her mom answers as she points to herself and her husband.

"And they are my parents and these are our 2 best friends." Logan adds as he points to his parents and friends.

"She will be moved to the ICU as part of the procedure, the nurses should be done with cleaning her up now. I will over look it this time, but normally only immediate family members are allowed on the ICU. You can all follow me." the doctor answered and led the way to the ICU.

Just as they all arrived at the ICU, the nurses were finished bringing Jaylin into her room.

"Only two people with her at once. And you can't stay too long." the doctor informed.

They all took turns with visiting her and staying for a little bit. As Logan's parents, Jaylin her parents and their friends left after they visited her, Logan went back in with her one last time.

"Hey baby, I know you can hear me." Logan softly spoke as he took her left hand in his and stroked her cheek with his other.

"I need you to come back to me, alright? I need you with me! It's killing me to see you like this! This wasn't what was supposed to happen tonight!" Logan added as tears started to form in eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone was still in here." a nurse said as she walked in and saw Logan.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here anymore. It's past visiting hours." the nurse informed Logan as she walked further in the room.

"I know. She had an operation earlier tonight and they brought her in here a while ago. I was just saying goodnight." Logan answered with his voice almost breaking.

The nurse felt her heart shatter as she looked at Logan.

"I'll be back in five minutes." the nurse said before leaving the room.

"Thank you." Logan managed to answer.

Logan closed his eyes, causing the tears to leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks, and took a deep breath before he spoke to Jaylin again.

"J-jay, I n-need you! Just come back! Open your beautiful eyes and tell me everything is going to be okay. I need to hear your voice, your laugh! I need to hold you in my arms again!" Logan stuttered as he was trying to stop himself from breaking down in front of Jaylin.

"P-please come back to me!" Logan pleaded as he squeezed her hand.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly.

"P-please come back! I love you so much!" he whispered in her ear before placing another kiss on her cheek and letting his lips linger for a few seconds as he squeezed his eyes shut and let a few tears fall.

Logan slowly got back up and let go of Jaylin her hand before slowly walking to the door. Just as he opened the door, the nurse from earlier had returned.

"She has the best doctors taking care of her." the nurse said to him.

Logan nodded softly.

"Goodnight." he answered softly.

He just couldn't handle talking to her any longer, so he rushed out of the room and headed home.

When he walked into the living room and saw the things he had set up earlier that night, he just lost it. He moved his arms over the table and the dresser and just threw off the candles and rose petals and everything else on it, until he noticed a picture frame on the ground. It was a picture of him and Jaylin shortly after they got together. The glass broke when he had shoved it off the dresser by accident and it fell to the ground.

He picked up the picture frame and took out the picture causing him to accidentally cut himself on a piece of glass.

"Fuck!" he yelled and rushed to the kitchen to clean his finger under some water.

He looked at the picture that he had laid on the counter as he was drying his hands. He picked it up again and wanted to head back to the living room, but as soon as he turned around and took two steps he saw the dinner table where he had spent some time on decorating it earlier that day for a romantic dinner for Jaylin and himself. It all hit him at once. Tears were starting to form and he twisted his hands in his hair, pulling on it as he slowly backed away several steps until his back hit the big refrigerator, blocking him from going any further. He slid down until he sat on the ground and pulled his knees against his chest. He just sat there and broke down completely. Tears were streaming down his face and after a while he moved so he was laying on the floor in fetal position until he fell asleep.

_***End of flashback***_

Logan looks at his index finger as he remembers what happened. The cut on his finger had started to heal up. He had spent the whole night sleeping on the floor and woke up the next morning, his body all sore from the cold hard floor that his body wasn't accustomed to.

After getting himself cleaned up he headed back to the hospital where he would spend the entire day at Jaylin her bedside before heading back home at night and repeating the process the next day.

His body got to endure strange sleeping manners during the two weeks that have passed, from sleeping on a chair next to Jaylin her bed as he holds onto her hand to sleeping on the couch at home. Every day Jaylin her parents would come and visit her. Their friends had only been allowed to see her for a few minutes after she was just brought to the ICU. Normally only family members were allowed to visit patients on the ICU.

On the last day of that first weekend Logan had called up his boss to tell him the news and that he needed time off. His boss understood completely and gave him the time off that he needed.

For the past two weeks Logan's daily routine had been completely thrown off balance, his days were now completely devoted to spending as much time as possible with Jaylin. And no one knew how much longer this would take.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? It's a bit short, but I hope it will pick up on the next chapter. :) Reviews are always welcome, they keep me motivated. :) Keep on the lookout for a new chapter soon. As well as a new chapter of Suddenly Everything Has Changed and the first chapter of my new story Give Your Heart A Break. :) **

**Xoxo Eve :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had some trouble starting this chapter. I hope you all will like it.**

**Shoutout to Paula - You'll have to read this chapter to find out. ;) Hope you'll like it! :) FangedCutie - Aww, I'm sorry to make you cry. Thank you very much! As well as your help with this story! What can I say, I like drama. ;) Hope you'll like this chapter! :) Carlos'sCupcake - Thank you very much! :D Yes it is very sad, but I hope it will get better soon. What can I say, I like drama. xD Who knows I'll add more of that like in the flashback from that morning. xD Me cutting back tumblr... I found the perfect thing for this that I can finally use (also found on tumblr xD) It's from The Big Bang Theory where Sheldon says 'If I could I would, but I can't, so I shan't.' xD Sorry, just had to put that in. xD I got the idea when I saw The Vow, but it's not the same as the movie. :) Hope you'll like this chapter and thank you for all your help! :D Cookie Monster Giggles - Thank you very much! :D I did do some research for it. :) I ain't no doctor. lol I like doing shoutouts this way. :) I can't reply to anons and this is faster and easier. :) Boysboysboys love em - Hey girly. Hope your finger is better at this moment. *hug* It was an emotional first chapter. She hasn't woken up yet, so it's unclear if she has any memory loss or not. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;) I felt really bad for Logan as I was writing it. But this is only the first chapter, so who knows what will happen? What am I putting my poor baby through? The new chapter is here, hope you'll like it! :) You come back to Twitter, I command you! Miss talking to you! *hug* heartofgoldd - Thank you very much. :) I was sad as I was writing it. I hope you'll like this new chapter. :) gleElodyBTR - Thank you! I always love your reviews! :D You'll have to read on to see if she wakes up or not. ;) Hope you'll like this chapter and lookout for a new chapter of SEHC and finally the first chapter of GYHAB! ;D Love you 2! :D ElizabethMaslowBTR - Thank you very much! :D A new chapter is here. I hope you'll like it! :D Also thank you to those for adding this story to your favorites and alert list! :D**

**This story is rated M for reasons. I'm not a doctor, so everything medical you read is from google. :) And I hope I did a good job with it. The first few chapters will have several flashbacks, they will explain more about the things that happened. **

**I do not own anything besides some of the characters and the story. :) **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Logan peeks into the room, happy to see that it's empty so he can have some time alone with Jaylin. He was here earlier on the day, but shortly after he arrived Jaylin her parents came to visit her and after that some of their friends as well, to which Logan went outside to take a walk. It's hard finding a moment alone with her parents visiting her every day and some of her other family members and their friends as well. Jaylin was moved from the ICU to a step-down unit a few days ago. She needs less monitoring than necessary while in Intensive Care Units, but requires more monitoring than typical patients on the main unit. This also meant their friends could visit her. Their friends have all been nothing but wonderful and supportive, doing what they can to help, which Logan is extremely thankful for, but sometimes he wants to visit her in peace. Logan steps into the room and walks around to the other side of the bed.

"Good afternoon, beautiful. I'm back." he says softly as he leans forward and kisses Jaylin her cheek.

The scrapes and bruises were already healing nicely. As well as the cut on her forehead.

"It's still a good day to wake up today. The weather is really nice." he adds but it stays quiet in the room, besides the repetitive beeping of the patient monitor and the dripping of the IV next to the bed and the soft ticking of the big clock on the wall above the door.

He sighs as takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of the chair and pulls the chair closer to the bed and sits down.

"You know, I just went outside for a walk and I got so hot that I took my shirt off, which means I'm shirtless right now." Logan tries again, knowing that normally Jaylin would respond to it right away, but he doesn't get a response from her this time.

He has been saying all sorts of things to try and get her to wake up, from 'there is a fire' to 'I want to make love to you' and even the more desperate ones like 'if you love me, you open your eyes', but none of them worked.

He takes her hand and strokes the back of it with his thumb as he starts his daily routine of telling her what's going on outside of the hospital, while he takes her fingers and guides them touch his cheeks and dimples. She often would poke his dimples, they were one thing she loved about him. Logan read a lot about doing little things like this in the past two weeks, little things that would help make contact with Jaylin.

"Want to listen to some music?" he asks after a while as he wants to grab Jaylin her Ipod out of the inner pocket of his jacket but accidentally grabs something else.

He pulls his hand back holding the item and looks at the small blue velvet box. He opens it and looks at the engagement ring sitting inside the box. It has five smaller diamonds on both sides hugging a bigger round diamond in the middle. He knew right away that that was the perfect ring for Jaylin when he saw it.

Instantly all the memories start flooding back to his mind of that faithful night seventeen days ago, the night he was supposed to become engaged to the love of his life, but instead he got a phone call that changed everything.

"I've been carrying this around for the past two weeks." Logan says as he leaves the box open and places it on the bedside table.

The sun peeks through the window and immediately different colors start appearing and dance around on the table next to the box as the sunlight falls onto the big diamond in the middle.

"I have been hiding the ring for the past 3 months and I've had in my pocket ever since I got that horrible phone call." Logan adds as he reaches back into his inner pocket to grab the Ipod and starts the music that Jaylin loves.

Slowly the soft music of Celine Dion starts filling the room. She is a big fan of her and for the past two weeks Logan has been playing her music every day in the hopes it would help to wake her up.

Logan holds Jaylin her hand again as he looks around the boring room. The walls are a plain shade of white, decorated with a glistening shape dancing along the wall, formed by the bright sun shining onto the bedrail. It catches his attention and makes him think of Jaylin dressed up in a gorgeous white wedding dress. The wall behind her is painted in an unflattering mint green hue, which reminds Logan of Jaylin her beautiful eyes, which also happens to be her favorite color- green.

"I need you to open your eyes! I need you to look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours, so that I can give you this ring and ask you to become my wife and we can start planning our future!" Logan says as he leans forward with his elbows on the bed.

"Please Jay! You need to wake up! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! This wasn't how I planned everything! Please!" Logan pleads, his voice cracking as he closes his eyes and places a kiss on the back of Jaylin her hand.

A few tear are making their way down his cheeks as he is saying a few silent prayers, one of many that he has been saying every day for the past seventeen days. He intertwines their fingers and lays their hands back down on the bed as keeps their fingers intertwined. He lays his arm next to hers and leans forward to lay his head on his arm. He closes his eyes for a few minutes, needing rest. Getting through the nights are hard when he's lying awake, worrying about Jaylin. If Logan finally does manage to fall asleep, the same scenarios keep playing in his head, from the moment he got the devastating news, to scenarios of what could have happened to Jaylin, or even images from the future of the unborn child that they lost. It always ends the same, with him waking up screaming and sweating like crazy.

Logan jolts up a while later, once again woken up by the same clip playing in his mind of what could have happened to Jaylin. As he leans up he notices he had subconsciously moved his free hand up in his sleep, which is now resting onto Jaylin her stomach. Immediately the memories start flooding back of when Jaylin told him she might be pregnant and then not long after they found out she doesn't have a big chance of ever getting pregnant.

* * *

_***Flashback 18 months ago***_

Jaylin woke up once again feeling sick. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. This had been going on for about a week now in which she had stayed home from work. And to top that she had missed her period. When she returned to the bedroom she noticed a pack of crackers on Logan's pillow, and underneath it a note. She crawled onto the bed and took the note to read it.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I hope you are feeling better today! I didn't want to wake you up when I left for work, since sleep heals the body. I left some crackers on my pillow and if you look on your nightstand there is some ginger ale, as well as some water and more crackers. _

Jaylin looked over to see that the drinks and crackers were actually there. She smiled at Logan's sweet gesture as she continued to read.

_Drink plenty of fluids and eat the crackers. If you're getting out of bed there is also some cerial in the kitchen. We also have cheese, apples and peanut butter and chamomile_ _tea in case you want any of that. Take plenty of rest! _

_I'll be home as soon as I can after work. Text me when you wake up. _

_I love you, baby girl! I'll see you tonight!_

_xx Logan_

Jaylin smiled when she finished the note. She crawled back into bed, grabbed her phone and texted Logan while eating some of the crackers and drinking some ginger ale. It didn't take long to get a sweet reply from Logan. He had offered to stay home from work to take care of her, but Jaylin didn't want that.

She hadn't done a pregnancy test yet, because she had been feeling so sick. And she didn't want to worry Logan with it. They both thought it was probably a stomach flu, it had been going around after all. After she had enough she got up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and returned to the bedroom to get dressed in some sweatpants and one of Logan's sweaters. She dressed up warm and headed out to walk to the drugstore that was nearby to get a pregnancy test. When she returned she immediately went to the bathroom to take the test.

She set her phone alarm to three minutes, which seemed like a lifetime. As soon as the alarm went off she noticed there were two pink lines on the stick, indicating she was pregnant.

Jaylin couldn't be more happy. She laid her hand on her stomach and softly rubbed it as she smiled. After she hid the test she went into the kitchen and made some apple slices with peanut butter and grabbed some ginger ale and took it to the living room. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and curled herself in it as she ate the apple slices and watched some tv.

A few hours had passed when she felt something stroke her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Logan smiling at her.

"Hi, baby girl. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better." Jaylin smiled making Logan smile as well.

"Good! My mom called me a while ago, saying she made chicken soup for you, she made me pick it up on my way from work. Do you want some?"

Jaylin nodded and sat up.

"My parents and Presley sent their love." Logan said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jaylin smiled in return before Logan got up and headed into the kitchen and returned not long after that with a bowl of hot steaming chicken soup and some pasta that his mom had made for him.

After dinner they decided to watch some tv. Jaylin curled up against Logan and he let her decide what to watch.

"Do you want to see that movie?" Jaylin asked after a commercial, saying the movie Nine Months with Hugh Grant would be on next, came on.

"Sure." Logan answered as he kissed the top of her head.

During the movie Jaylin was thinking if she should tell Logan now or not. The movie is about a guy who freaks out when he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant. Jaylin decided she'd carefully ask Logan about it first. He didn't responded in a strange way to the movie, but then again it was only a movie.

"Logan?" Jaylin asked softly.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed in return.

"What do you think about having kids?" Jaylin asked softly.

"What brought this on?" Logan asked confused as he leaned back and looked at her.

"I was thinking about the future and everything and I was just wondering. Don't you ever think about it?"

"Sometimes I do." Logan answered.

"What do you see in your future?" Jaylin asked a bit nervous.

"Well, I see us together, happy, with a few kids running around and maybe a dog." Logan started imagining.

"So you do want kids?"

"We're still young, so we have time, but yes, I do want kids with you." Logan smiled.

This made Jaylin smile. She snuggled closer to Logan and placed her head back on his chest and her arm around his waist.

"Imagine a little boy, who's a spitting image of you, running around. Having your amazing eyes and your adorable dimples." Jaylin smiled as she looked back up and poked his dimple that had appeared as he smiled at the imagination.

"What about a little girl who's as cute as you. With your beautiful eyes and your cute nose." Logan smiled as he softly tapped her nose making her giggle before she started yawning.

"You tired?" Logan asked to which Jaylin nodded.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Logan added.

They both got up and headed to bed.

...

Two days later Jaylin was feeling better and she had made an appointment with the doctor for the test. She didn't tell Logan, because she didn't want him to worry. It was a Friday, so Jaylin decided to stay home and go back to work after the weekend.

Jaylin was in the exam room, looking around a bit nervously as the doctor walked back in with the test results.

"Miss Brown, I'm sorry to tell you, but the tests came out negative." The doctor said.

"What?"

"You are not pregnant. I'm sorry." The doctor explained, making Jaylin look surprised.

...

"Baby, I'm home." Logan called as he walked in the house.

He had just come home from work but found the house empty.

"Jay? Where are you?"

Still no answer. He decided to send her a text message. She probably ran out to the store. Just as he was busy writing the message he jumped up as the front door went open and slammed shut.

"Jay?" Logan called as he got up from the couch and headed to the hallway.

Even before he could say hi, Jaylin rushed passed him and ran upstairs without saying anything.

"Jaylin, wait! What's going on?" he asked as he ran after her.

As soon as Jaylin was upstairs she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Logan tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Jay? Can you open the door? Please?" Logan asked as he knocked on the door.

He got no answer. All he could hear was Jaylin crying.

"Baby, what happened? What's going on? Please, talk to me." he asked worried as he kept on knocking on the door.

Still no answer.

"Jay! Open the door!" he pleaded as his knocking turned into banging.

"Jay, let me in! Don't make me break..." he said sternly when he was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking.

He opened the door and found Jaylin sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying.

"Baby, what's going on? What happened?" he asked worried as he sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not." Jaylin answered crying.

"What?" Logan asked surprised.

Jaylin shoved the pregnancy test, that she took a few days before, in his hand.

"Baby, I don't understand. Doesn't two lines mean you're pregnant?"

"I took this two days ago. And I just came from the doctor, I wanted to make sure I was pregnant before I would tell you. The doctor said I wasn't pregnant." Jaylin cried.

"Baby, then we'll try again. It's okay. Our time will come. It's gonna be okay. One day soon, we'll get pregnant and it's gonna be amazing!" Logan comforted her.

"No, it's not! We won't have that!" Jaylin answered even more upset as she got up and quickly walked to the bedroom.

Logan followed her right away and found Jaylin sitting on the bed crying.

"Baby, our day will come."

"No, it won't. The doctor didn't just say I wasn't pregnant, but that I'll probably never get... I can't..." she cried but couldn't finish her sentences.

"You can't get pregnant? They told you you'll never be able to have kids?" Logan asked shocked to which Jaylin nodded as more tears were making their way down her cheeks.

"Baby's, it's okay." Logan comforted her.

"No, it's not. I want to have a family with you."

"We will get a second opinion and a third one if we have to. We'll get the best doctor out there." Logan answered as he pulled Jaylin in for a hug.

"But what if..." she sobbed in his chest.

"Hey, look at me." Logan said as he broke the hug and placed his hands on both sides of her face and made her look at him.

"All that matters is that I love you! I love you so much! We will get through this, okay?" he reassured her.

Jaylin nodded and leaned forward to hug Logan tightly before she broke down crying. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her and kept whispering 'it's gonna be okay' and 'I love you' in her ear.

"I-I-I love...you...too." Jaylin sobbed.

...

They went for a second opinion and even a third. Both times they got the same answer. Jaylin had polycystic ovary syndrome, PCOS for short. They were sent to the hospital to see doctor Baker who was specialized in fertility problems.

Jaylin got medication and they would test it for a year to see if it would work, the body needed time to react to the medication. After that they could try IFV treatments or surrogacy or adoption.

Jaylin was upset for weeks. Logan tried to help her as well as her friends and family. It became almost an obsession for her. Everything revolved about getting pregnant.

Several months went by and every month they tried again, but each time it ended in a negative pregnancy test.

"It's gonna be okay. The year hasn't passed yet. And if it doesn't work we could..." Logan comforted Jaylin after another negative test.

"No! I want a baby made by us! I want a baby that looks like you or me! I want..." Jaylin cried as she knew what Logan was going to say.

"Baby, look at me! One day we will have a family! We will have our little miracle! I promise you! But you need to promise me something! You're putting too much pressure on yourself! I can't see you suffering like this! I need you to take it easy. We're only 22 years old. We're still young, we will have a family one day! I promise you! But please stop putting so much pressure on yourself, or it's going to kill you! It's killing me to see you like this! I can't take this anymore! Please!" Logan pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Jaylin nodded before she hugged him tightly as they both cried for a while.

_***End flashback***_

* * *

Logan notices some tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembers everything.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Mitchell, but visiting hours are nearly over." a nurse says as she walked in the room.

The nurse he got to know as Stephanie.

"I know." Logan answers as he quickly wipes his tears away.

"I was just coming to check her vitals. I was in here a while ago, but you seemed to be sleeping then."

Logan just nods in response.

"She will wake up soon. I see how you are trying to contact her, by playing her favorite music and talking to her, and bringing other items along that she can feel or smell. Those things are really good." Stephanie tells him as she checks Jaylin her vitals.

"I feel weird doing all that stuff." Logan confesses.

"It's not weird. They can still often hear us. And all those things are helping her to remember what she has waiting for her to come back to. She will wake up soon, you have to believe that. She has every reason to come back to her family and friends and you." Stephanie smiles.

"I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye." she adds before she leaves the room.

"Thank you." Logan answers as he gets up.

"I have to go now. I will be back tomorrow morning, okay? I love you!" he softly tells Jaylin as he kisses her cheek.

He feels a soft twitch of her index finger which makes him smile. It's not the first time he felt it. He has seen her mouth move a little, as well as her eyebrow and nose. Patients in a coma often can make little movements like this.

Logan remembers the first time she did it thinking she was waking up, he immediately called for the doctor, who told him that this would happen and that they are muscle twitches. He also read about it that that you should let the person know you felt or saw the movement.

"I felt that, baby. I felt your finger move. Can you do that again for me?" Logan asks.

He waits for a while, but nothing happens.

"That's okay, baby. I'm proud of you. We'll try again tomorrow. Go and rest for now. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Logan softly says before he kisses her cheek and leaves the room.

Logan sighs as he gets into his car, knowing that probably another long restless night will be waiting for him.

...

The next morning Logan wakes up screaming and sweating, and very tired. Again he didn't get much sleep, he spent half the night lying awake worrying about Jaylin, and the other half sleeping with scenario's playing in his head of what could have happened.

He gets out of bed to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to grab some cereal. He wants to get back to the hospital as quickly as possible so that he can spend as much time with Jaylin, he is already later than usual since he didn't get much sleep.

Not long after he finishes his breakfast, he is already sitting in his car, driving the now too familiar way to the hospital. Once he arrives there he quickly parks his car before he goes inside and heads up to Jaylin her floor.

"Mr. Mitchell, I was about to call you." doctor Stevens said, who was standing at the nurses station, as he saw Logan.

"Why? Is everything okay with Jaylin?" Logan asked, instantly worried.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment, would you mind coming to my office?" the doctor asked as he pointed to his office that was on the other wing.

Logan nodded and followed him to his office.

"What is going on? Is something wrong with Jaylin?" Logan asked worried as they stepped into the office.

"Please take a seat." the doctor tells him as he closes the door and walks around the desk to take a seat on his chair.

"I was about to call you when an emergency happened. And then I just saw you arrive, so I can tell you this now. Miss Brown woke up earlier this morning." the doctor tells him just as he sits down.

When the doctor looks up, the chair across from the desk is empty and the door of his office is open.

Logan is running as fast as he can to Jaylin her room. When he arrives there, he sees that she isn't awake. He walks up to the other side of the bed and takes her left hand in his and strokes her cheek with the other.

"Jaylin? Jay, It's me. Can you hear me? Please open your eyes. Baby, I'm here, please open your eyes." Logan pleads.

"Mr. Mitchell." He looks up when he hears the doctor, who walked into the room, call his name.

"You said she woke up! Why isn't she awake?" Logan asks upset.

"She started panicking when she woke up and it was getting dangerous to which we decided to give her a mild sedative. She wasn't listening to anything. I would like you to come back to my office so we can talk a bit more. I have some things to discuss with you." Doctor Stevens tells him.

"I want to be here when she wakes up!" Logan answers.

"The sedative will wear out in a bit. I would really like to discuss a few things with you. Please come back to my office."

Logan nods and places a kiss on Jaylin her forehead.

"I will be right back." he softly says before he lets go of her hand and follows the doctor.

"L-Logan?" a cracking voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

He quickly turns around, thinking his mind is playing tricks on him, but when he does he sees Jaylin blinking her eyes and looking around.

"I'm here." Logan answers and walks back to the other side of the bed as fast as he can.

He takes her hand in his again and strokes her cheek with the other.

She looks at him and gives a soft smile.

"Hi baby, I missed looking into your beautiful eyes." he says with a soft voice.

"W-where's S-Sarah?" Jaylin manages to ask.

"My ex, Sarah?" Logan asks confused.

He scrunches his eyebrows as Jaylin nods softly.

"Y-you w-went out... l-last night." she manages to say.

"What are you talking about? We broke up three years ago." Logan answers making Jaylin give him a confused look.

"What is going on here?" Logan asks as he looks up at the doctor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? It took me a long time to write this chapter. I didn't really know how to start and when I did I re-wrote a big piece since I found some new information. Did you expect Jaylin to wake up in this chapter? Does anyone know what's going on with Jaylin? Let me know in the reviews.**

**I know I said I would post my new story Give Your Heart A Break soon, the thing is, I also had some trouble with that and re-wrote a big part of it. But the good news is that I will be posting it very soon, in the next few days I hope. And also keep an eye out for an update for Suddenly Everything Has Changed. :)**

**xoxo Eve**


End file.
